Hyaluronic acid is a naturally-occurring polysaccharide containing alternating N-acetyl-D-glucosamine and D-glucuronic acid monosaccharide units linked with beta 1–4 bonds and the disaccharide units linked with beta 1–3 glycoside bonds. It occurs usually as the sodium salt and has a molecular weight range of about 50,000 to 8×106.